1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal provided with a hands-free function capable of originating a call or receiving a call by a user's voice command and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone and a PCS phone is a communication device for transmitting and receiving a radio signal differently from a wire telephone. Recently, as the mobile communication terminal becomes small and light so as to be convenient for carrying, a user can originate a call or receive a call at any time.
However, recently, it is regulated to directly use the mobile communication terminal at the time of driving since it may cause an unexpected accident due to an attention lowering. That is, when the user receives a call at the time of driving, the user has to press a button of the mobile communication terminal or open a folder by using hands, and when the user originates a call, eyes of the user have to be towards the mobile communication terminal with hands thus to lower the user's attention.
By reflecting the direct use regulation for the mobile communication terminal, a hands-free function for calling in a predetermined space without directly holding the mobile communication terminal by hands or for charging a battery was developed.
A mounting unit of the hands-free is constructed to mount a microphone and a speakerphone to the mobile communication terminal, the microphone is mounted at a position near to the user, and the speakerphone is mounted at a position where the user can easily hear.
However, in case of additionally mounting the conventional hands-free, the microphone and the speakerphone have to be mounted and the hands-free has to be mounted by wire after changing an indoor structure, a garnish, and etc. in order to connect a battery power used in a vehicle and etc.
Also, in case of additionally mounting the conventional hands-free, the user has a cost burden for installing the hands-free.